Wind Fish
Character Synopsis The Wind Fish 'is a prodominate character in Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. They are a deity that takes the form of a whale with wings. The Wind Fish sleeps inside an egg on the top of Mt. Tamaranch on Koholint Island. Early in Link's adventure, after he is Shipwrecked and finds himself on the island in the care of Marin, an Owl tells him that the only way to leave the island is to wake the Wind Fish by gathering the Instruments of the Sirens. Later, at the Ancient Ruins, Link discovers that this is because the island is the Wind Fish's dream. However, he also tells him that the island will continue to exist in Link's memories. Both Link and the Wind Fish then awaken, with Link finding himself floating on the wreckage of his ship and seeing the Wind Fish flying overhead. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A Verse: 'Legend of Zelda '''Name: '''The Wind FIsh '''Gender: '''Implied to be Male '''Age: '''Likely old, given it's status as a deity '''Classification: '''Cosmic Whale, "The Dreamer" '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Existence Erasure (The act of waking up was enough to erase Koholint Island from existence), Dream Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All of Koholint Island is it's dream and it possesses absolute control over it's inferior. Also scales to nightmares who can see into others people's nightmares and take the form of their nightmares), Reality Warping (Capable of changing anything in it's dream reality, including altering entire landscapes), Creation (From it's dreams, it created Koholint Island), Water Manipulation (Established a huge sea in his dream reality, which he also governs), Darkness Manipulation (Created The Nightmares, who are comprised of shadows and nightmares), Fire Manipulation (Many of Wind Fish's locations have fire, with an entire dungeon being centered around it) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Koholint Island is naught but a dream of The Wind Fish, which was erased from existence when The Wind Fish woke up from it's slumber. Said dream has been on record to show that it has an entire night sky of stars that are part of it's interior, making The Wind Fish this level by virtue) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Far superior to The Nightmares that could fight Ganon, who scales to the speed of The Triforce, which restored The Sacred Realm in a short length of time) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Capable of controlling, warping and even erasing an entire dream world that contains countless stars as evident by the starry sky) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(The egg in which he was contained in was unable to be broken by Link in any physical manner. He needed the power the 8 instruments to shatter the shell) 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Stellar '(His dream world contained stars and Wind Fish has absolute control, in addition to the power to erase them) 'Intelligence: '''Unknown (His nightmare's knew Link's nightmare of Ganon as they used it mid-fight.) '''Weaknesses: '''When asleep, The Wind Fish is vulnerable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Gods Category:Fish Category:Wise Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Existence Erasers Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 4